


Nursing Beau Back to Health

by Miss_Nightmare



Category: Blessthefall
Genre: Belliott, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beau hurts his ankle and Elliott buys some lingerie to help make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nursing Beau Back to Health

**Author's Note:**

> So for anyone who would like a reference to what the dress looks like it was inspired by this: [x](http://www55.babidou.com/pic/2009/8/29/princess88/%E6%8A%A4%E5%A3%AB%E8%A3%85LT-G/4062d.jpg) (This is NSFW so don't click if you're around your parents or sister or like your boss or something that would be a big no no LOL OMG). And it was also inspired by this tweet (which actually happened yes, I've been thinking of writing this for months and I finally got to it): [x](https://twitter.com/beauknows/status/597592905574940672)

Elliott is sitting in the recording room listening to the one thousandth take Beau is doing on their track. He leans back in the reclining rolling chair (it's fun to do because you always think that you're going to fall but you never fucking do - it's such a tease) and puts his arms behind his head.

"A bit higher," Eric says to Beau in feedback.

"Jesus, it's going to take him all day to get this part down," he whispers over to Elliott once Beau is singing again. 

"Hey, don't make me bring up Hollow Bodies and how you didn't get that track laid until ten hours before we left the recording house-"

"Oh, shut up. That song was hard to do," he laughs, pushing Elliott's chair with his foot so that he rolled away some. Elliott considers retaliating, but he doesn't want to start a rolling chair war in front of Beau and distract him. Maybe they could take the chairs into the living room...

"Fuck!" Beau shouts.

"I don't think that's in the song," Eric laughs.

Elliott looks over to see what's wrong, but he can't see him in the little soundproof room.

"What happened?" he asks. The door flings open and Beau limps out, favoring his right leg a lot more than the left.

"Fucking, shit! Bitch ass-"

"Enough with the cussing, tell us what happened, dude!" Eric exclaims.

"I was jumping up and I think I twisted my ankle or some shit. Oh, Jesus, I think I need to sit down," he says. Elliott stands up out of his chair and rolls it towards him.

He sits down and puts a hand over his face.

"Well, at least I think you got the part down," Eric laughs.

***

Turns out, Beau has hurt his ankle a lot worse than any of them had realized at the time. He has resorted to laying in bed for the time being, and whenever he needed to get up he has to have help, which was usually whoever was within ear shot of his room.

Elliott has no problem helping him, but it did suck that one time he needed to use the restroom at like, three in the morning, but it's okay - he loves him. He's his boyfriend, after all. The only reason they don't sleep together is so that no one catches on (except Eric - Beau just couldn't keep his mouth shut and he insisted that he got to tell him).

"Dude, I can't imagine how bad it's got to suck to have to lay in bed all day long," Jared says, staring at the TV and shoving microwave popcorn into his mouth.

"Yeah, especially when we have this awesome cabin. What do you think he does all day?" Matt replies, scooting over closer to Jared so that he can have popcorn too.

"Jerk off, wait a minute, then jerk off again," Eric says. His tone is serious at first, but then the four of them burst out in hysterical laughter.

"Let's be honest, that's probably what we all would do, too. Especially Matt. He'd probably hurt his arm in the process," Elliott jokes. A pillow comes flying at his head, and yeah, Matt threw it.

"Shit, there's nothing wrong with having a high sex drive," he snaps. 

"Except the fact we all have to be careful what we wear around you so you don't get a hard on," Eric laughs.

"Alright, are you trying to piss me off? You're so freaking ugly you couldn't put anything on that could get me off!" Matt shouts, and then he and Eric are wresting with each other on the couch. Elliott rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to the TV. It's playing an old episode of The Office, one that he's seen a million times - but he loves.

He's considering going to the kitchen to get something to drink when he hears something.

"I need someone!" Beau shouts. 

Matt and Eric are too busy being idiots to hear, and Jared doesn't even flinch.

"Oh, for Christ's sake," he mumbles, standing up.

"Yeah, it's your turn. I took him to the toilet last time," Jared mumbles mindlessly as Elliott walks out of the room.

"What is it?" he asks, standing by the bedside. 

"I'm hungry," he says, setting his phone down.

"What do you want-"

"Can you go to Dairy Queen and get me an Oreo Blizzard? Pretty please?"

A heavy sigh escapes his lips.

"Oh, come on, can't I just get you some ice cream from the freezer? And I think we might have some cookies that I can put on top-"

"But... It wouldn't be from Dairy Queen..."

Elliott almost says no, but when he looks at how Beau's leg is propped up on several pillows and wrapped in gauze, he can't help it.

"Okay, yeah, I'll get you one," he says, the guilt getting the best of him.

"Make it a large," he adds as he walks out the door.

***

He knows exactly where the closest Dairy Queen is - and it takes him less than ten minutes to get ready and drive up there. After he orders it, he's about to head back to the cabin when he notices a store that's directly beside it. It's a lingerie store, not one of the large chain type ones, and he imagines it's pretty nice inside. He's actually surprised he's never noticed it before.

He's not sure why, but he decides to go inside. Maybe could find something to wear for Beau and it could make him feel better. Because, hell, he's sure that it has to hurt like hell because Beau was the type of person that never stayed still. You hardly ever caught him simply lying on a bed unless he was asleep.

So, Elliott decides to get something special for him. What he's going to buy, he doesn't know yet, but he's sure it won't take long to find something.

He walks into the store and instantly feels out of place. He's been to places like it before, sure, but never was he there to actually buy something. It was always accompanying one of his friends. All the lingerie he owned now he had bought online.

He's looking through a clothing rack filled with lacy baby dolls when a girl walks up behind him.

"Can I help you find something?" she asks. 

"Yes, yes, actually," he says, unable to stop the blush that's creeping up on his cheeks. He considers backing out on the whole thing, running out of the store that instant and never stepping foot inside one again, but something inside him makes him push on.

"What would it be?"

"Do you have, um, costumes?"

"Yeah! Want a little role play fun with the girlfriend?" she teases as she walks him to the back of the store.

"Uh, boyfriend," he corrects. Her face lights up when he says it.

"Really? Aw, that is so cute! So what kind of outfit are you looking for?"

"Do you happen to have a nurse costume? Like, nothing fancy, just a simple thing-"

"Here you go!" she says, grabbing an outfit off one of the many racks. It's short and white, decorated with lace accents around the edges and has the red cross symbol in the middle of the chest. "Size small."

"You think the small will fit me? I mean, I am a guy-"

She holds the dress up to him and nods. 

"It'll work fine! You're tiny! You can try it on if you want-"

"I've actually got to get out of here quickly, I've got his ice cream in my car - shit - it's probably already melted."

"Wow, you're one sweet boyfriend, ice cream and sex? That boy better know what he has," she laughs, walking him towards the cash registers.

Elliott is pretty sure that Beau knows.

***

"Here you go," he says, entering Beau's room and handing him the ice cream (he ended up having to buy another because the first one was too melted once he came out of the lingerie store).

"Thank goodness," he exclaims, taking it gratefully. His eyes then dart to the neon pink bag he has in his left hand. "Whoa, what's that-"

"Nothing," he says, quickly shuffling into the restroom.

"Is it a gift for me?" Beau asks. Elliott decides it's now or never with it.

"Yes," he says, locking the bathroom doors and starting to change into the outfit. 

"What is it? Oh man, I hope it's something I can do in bed, because I am bored as fuck right now."

He laughs to himself.

"Yeah, it's something you can do in bed..."

He slides his jeans off and, fuck, he's already hard as hell. He guesses that all the thinking about what he was going to be doing for Beau soon has gotten him excited. He can't help but stoke himself a bit, biting his lip as he looks at the outfit that's lying on the counter in front of him. Fuck, he's not even sure he can wait until he gets out there. But he pulls together enough willpower to take his hand off himself and finish getting the outfit on.

"Yes! Is it comic books?"

"No."

He reaches underneath the counter and grabs out his panties and thigh highs that he wore for Beau on the regular (well, not all of the time, he didn't want to wear Beau out on the cross dressing thing, but was that even possible?). He slides them both on and then reaches for the dress. He pulls it on over his head, and thank God, it fits perfectly. It's the tiniest bit baggy where the boobs should be - but it's not too noticeable. 

He's pretty sure Beau won't care anyways.

"Hm... Video games? Oh shit, did you buy me a PSP?"

"No, guess again."

He attempts to zip it up in the back but he can only mange it halfway. He's never been good at doing the zippers on dresses. Every time he has dressed up for Beau he had always asked for his assistance for the last bit.

And since Beau couldn't exactly get up right now, he was going to have to find another way.

He opens the bathroom door that leads to the living room and peeks out. He thankfully sees Eric start to walk by.

"Eric!" he whispers.

"What?" Eric says in a normal tone.

"Keep your voice down! Is anyone around?"

"What? No, just me."

Elliott opens the door wider, grabs his arm and drags him into the restroom with him.

"Whoa, holy shit, Elliott, I don't-"

"Shut up!" Elliott scolds, turning around so that Eric could see the zipper.

"Rape!" Eric yells, being the asshole that he is. 

Elliott is starting to regret ever being friends with him, seriously.

"What are you doing to Eric?" Beau asks.

"Shut up and eat your ice cream!" Elliott shouts back. He then glares back at Eric. "Dude, can you just help me zip it up? It's for Beau, obviously. Don't flatter yourself thinking that it's for you."

"Shit, dude, should've told me that to begin with, I was beginning to have a heart attack," he says, zipping the dress up.

Eric stands there for longer than he should staring at Elliott's appearance.

"Dude, are you checking me out?" he laughs, attempting to make him embarrassed.

He's pretty sure it's working, too.

"What? Ew, no! I, just-"

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone," he winks.

"Oh, you are just trying to piss me off. If that's all you need, I'm out."

"Yeah, thanks."

Eric leaves the room and - okay - it's go time. Elliott looks in the mirror once more, runs a hand through his hair.

He holds his breath as he slowly opens the bedroom door. Beau doesn't notice at first, he's too busy scraping the bottom of the plastic cup for every bit of liquid sugar that he can get out. 

"How's your ankle feel?" Elliott asks. He nearly chokes on the words because he's so nervous, but he gets them out.

"Holy shit," Beau says, staring at Elliott with wide eyes and his mouth agape. "You, you got, an-"

"I'll be your nurse today, Mr. Bokan. I'll make sure you feel all better..."

"Fuck," he says, pulling himself to a more upright position and setting everything he has in hand aside. 

Elliott makes his way over, and puts a hand on Beau's thigh, moving it back and forth slowly.

"What hurts?" he asks, biting his lip and looking down at Beau's crotch specifically. 

"Well, it was my ankle, but now it's my dick that's causing the most discomfort, to be honest with you," he laughs, and Elliott starts to laugh too.

"You're supposed to play along!" he says, playfully slapping his leg before climbing on top of him and straddling his waist.

"Fuck, right, sorry. So, do I say my ankle hurts or my dick?"

"Oh, fuck it, just shut up and go with what I do," Elliott says, giving up on the whole dialog part of the role play. They will have to work on that next time...

He moves his hips back and forth, mimicking a riding motion and closes his eyes.

"Fuck, I've been thinking of you all day long," he moans, placing his hands on Elliott's hips and moving him back and forth too. "I didn't think of a nurse costume, though, fuck, it looks good on you..."

The panties are thin, and Beau's dick is hard, so Elliott's feeling so fucking good right now. His cock is starting to leak pre-cum as he feels the friction on his ass, and fuck, he's so ready to ride him it's unbelievable. 

Beau's hands slide down his sides and onto his thighs, gliding over the stockings, back and forth, back and forth, and that's just the way he always does it. He loves the feeling of his big, strong hands on him and his hips jerk forward in reaction to it. Beau's shaking as he pulls him down so that he's lying on top of him now.

"I couldn't keep my mind off of you," he continues, rocking his hips into him.

Elliott's hips rock in time with his, and, holy shit, he's so turned on. He turns his head to the left and his eye catches the mirror that's leaning in the corner of the room.

He can't see much - only the bottom half of the both of them - he can see his dress and the tops of his thighs and Beau's legs, but oh fuck, it's enough to look good. He had no idea that's what he looked like when he dressed up for him.

He looks like a girl when he sees himself in the mirror.

He jerks his hips forward.

"Uh, fuck," he gasps.

Beau puts a hand on his ass over the panties and presses him down. His breathing is heavy and erratic, and the sound of it only turns Elliott on more - as if that was even possible. 

"Where did you put the condoms," he mumbles into his chest. 

"Nightstand drawer," Beau replies, sliding his hand into his panties and grabbing his ass. "Fuck, you feel amazing..."

He stretches his arm out and opens the drawer - he can just barely reach the condoms and lube while still lying on top of Beau but he manages it. He sits up and starts pulling down Beau's boxers.

"I'm so ready to play with your cock," he says, biting his lip as he pulls it out and slowly strokes him.

"Fuck, fuck..." he moans, throwing his head back into the pillows. 

"Does that feel good?" he asks, still slightly role playing with him. It's fun, and he wishes he (they) were a bit better at it, but it's fine.

"Ye- yeah," he stutters. Elliott moves himself further up so that he can press Beau's cock up against his panties. 

"Oh, fuck, yes," he moans, pressing Beau's cock harder onto himself. 

Beau's hands reach for his ass again and he holds him there, pushing him forward and closer every once in a while. Elliott gets tired of waiting, though, and he grabs the condom that he has gotten out and tears it open.

"I'm going to fuck the pain out of you," he says, sliding the condom on his cock. He rolls it all the way on, soaks it in lube, and then stands up off the bed so that he can take the panties off. 

"Bend over," Beau says before he has a chance to get back on him.

"What? I was-"

"I want to see you on your knees in the dress. Just for a second?"

"Yeah, okay, sure," he says. He gets down on the floor (which is dirty as fuck but he really doesn't care right now) and gets down doggie style, arching his back for him.

"Fuck, if I could walk right now..."

"It's okay," he says, standing up and finally getting to do what he wanted. Beau holds his cock straight up and he slowly sits down on it, letting himself get used to the stretching and the burn of it. It hurts like hell at first, but his cock hits that spot that makes him nearly scream aloud and he starts moving up and down on him.

"Jesus Christ, Elliott," he moans, squeezing his thighs as he rides him. Elliott's hair is falling down over his face, but he's too busy fucking to give a damn about fixing it. He rocks his hips back and forth, moves up and down, and Beau's hand moves towards his cock and he wraps it around and - fucking hell - he almost comes when he does.

"Fuck," he moans, the heat building up within his lower stomach. Oh, fuck, he is so close now. Any second he was going to cum all over Beau's chest...

"You're so beautiful, holy fuck, fuck," Beau moans as he comes inside him. His hand moves faster on Elliott's cock and it brings him to the edge too.

"Fuck, yes, Beau, oh God," he moans, pressing his hips down and throwing his head back in ecstasy as he cums. He leans forward and lies on Beau's chest even though it's filthy, but he's worn out and he has to gather his strength back somehow. They untangle themselves from each other and he ends up lying by his side, still wearing the cum stained dress and tights.

"Thanks for that," he laughs, kissing Elliott's forehead. "It definitely made my day."

Elliott giggles.

"Yeah, I figured it would..."

"Can you stay in that as long as my leg is hurt? I wouldn't mind seeing you just walking around in it."

"Is that a joke? That better be a joke."

"Oh, come on. The guys won't mind it either. Especially Matt - I'm pretty sure he thinks you're hot anyways."

"What? Where did that come from? Since when did we think that Matt had a crush on me?" he exclaims, because, hell, he would like to know if he did. Matt was cute, after all, and it would be a total turn on to know...

"Since all the times I've caught him staring at you with that look on his face and hand near his crotch... Did I never tell you? Oh, come on, he's a sex addict you can't blame him for being attracted to you."

"I don't - I just - didn't know."

"Yeah, well. Try walking out there in the dress and see what happens. I dare you. But leave the door open! I want to see. And don't let anyone touch - you're mine."

"The dress still has cum on it," he points out, looking down at it. It's not that much, he guesses, so he grabs a tissue off the nightstand and wipes it off. "Okay, it's fine."

"Okay, now go out there."

"Not this time," he laughs, kissing him on the lips quickly and then standing off the bed. "I think you've had enough excitement for one day. I need to go record some parts anyways."

"Next time?" 

"Alright. Next time I'll walk out in front of the guys with the dress on. But not this time. Now I think it's time for you to rest some, try to sleep, okay? I'll be back in a little while to see how you're doing."

"Okay, love you," he says, turning over in the bed (carefully, so that he doesn't hurt his ankle) and wrapping the covers around himself.

Elliott loves him too.


End file.
